The crow
by PogoPop
Summary: Un nuevo joven llega a Washington a estudiar. A pesar de ser un chico "cool" podría pasar como alguien normal, si no fuera porque esconde un pequeño secreto: Es un superheroe.


Una historia que surgió de:

**GG**: ¡estos malditos pajaros estan en medio!  
**GG**: ¡que hacen en tu apartamento de todas formas!  
**TG**: siempre guardo pajaros por aqui es algo asi como mi cosa

**TG**: estoy entrenando para ser un supervillano gotico cutre

* * *

Tu nombre es **Dave Strider** y estas sentado cuidadosamente en la escalera de incendios entre algún callejón de esa gran y peligrosa ciudad. Estas ahí, esperando una señal, y cuando escuchas a una chica gritar sabes que esa es, y sin pensarlo dos veces, saltas y corres en esa dirección.

Primeramente ves una escena ya muy familiar para ti: Algún sujeto amenazando con una navaja a un pobre ciudadano indefenso. Suspiras y sin mas, te acercas a un paso lento y relajado; Cool. Tus ojos cubiertos por un par de gafas oscuras, que están ligeramente cubiertas por tu negro cabello, miran fijamente al asaltante.

-Hey.-Dices, casi con monotonía.-No es genial ir por ahí atacando personas indefensas, ¿sabes?-Sigues acercándote, sin temor de que ahora el cuchillo apunta a ti.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, idiota?-Te responde, pero con un poco mas de luz, se da cuenta quien eres y sonríe de lado.-¿Acaso eres tu ese estúpido chico que a anda jugando a ser un superhéroe?-Y se ríe, pero sabes que es cierto. Desde pequeño tu hermano comenzó a entrenarte en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con uso de armas blancas, estilo oriental, haciendo más irónico todo, por supuesto. Cuando eras un pre-adolescente y descubriste que Bro, después de salir de su trabajo de DJ, iba a "combatir" el crimen por la ciudad, decidiste unirte a él y entrenar para ser un superhéroe cutre. Empezaste ayudándolo, pero luego quisiste tomar tu propio camino y, ahí estas.

-Al menos no juego a ser un intento de ladrón.-Te mofas y él se lanza a ti, mientras la victima escapa. Sonríes para ti mismo, ya salvaste a alguien hoy, y solo, ahora solo hacia falta darle su merecido a ese sujeto.

Sin mucho esfuerzo lo esquivas para luego tomarle del brazo y aventarlo contra la pared. Él se sorprende, pero solo se enfurece más y escupe cuando se recupera. Vuelve hacia ti con el arma en mano, alzándola para apuñalar pero eres más rápido y le tomas de la muñeca, apretándola hasta lograr hacer que la suelte. Lo pateas en el estomago cuando eso sucede y le das un golpe limpio en la mejilla. El rápidamente cae y tu solo te agachas a amarrarlo y lo dejas ahí tirado para que vengan los sujetos con placas a llevárselo. Deberías ser policía, pero sabes que necesitas romper leyes para salvar personas, así que prefieres ir por tu cuenta aunque a veces seas tomado como un criminal.

Y para ser un irónico superhéroe cutre, necesitas tu disfraz que consiste en tus gafas oscuras, una peluca negra (Sabes que ser albino es muy raro; las sospechas rápidamente estarían sobre ti) y un traje entallado negro (Solo por la ironía) con un planeador especial que tu hermano construyo para que pudieras planear si te lanzabas de grandes alturas, simulando las alas de un cuervo, que es como te haces llamar. Y no te importa que tu Bro te diga ardilla voladora. Y por supuesto, tienes un "poder". Tu hermano te dijo que se llama Slidex, no sabes como funciona ni el tampoco, solo saben que pueden meter cosas ahí y sacarlas cuando quieran, bajo ciertas condiciones diferentes en cada persona. También te dijo que no son los únicos con una, si no que hay unas cuantas mas personas que la poseen. No le das mas profundidad al tema y solo la usas para meter tus armas ninjas ahí, principalmente tu espada.

Han pasado ya un tiempo desde que te fuiste de Texas para ir a la universidad en Washington. Bro se quedo en el departamento que compartían mientras tú te fuiste a uno todavía más pequeño y viejo, pero al menos vivías solo. Ojala cobraras por ayudar a la gente, pero era algo que hacías por sentirte mejor y genial, y no era cool cobrar por un favor.

Te das cuenta que tu nueva ciudad es mucho mas tranquila que la anterior, por lo que ahora no te topas con muchos asaltos, pero con los suficientes como para que ya te hallan mencionado un par de ocasiones en la televisión. No esta mal, pero tampoco este bien: Querías que los delincuentes te temieran cuando te vieran y no se riera de ti por usar un traje entallado, pero estabas trabajando en eso.

Y ahora te encuentras saliendo de una disco donde te contrataron de DJ para algunos días a la semana, y aceptaste sin dudar, así no tendrías que pedirle tanto a tu hermano que ya sabias que a penas y tendría para él. Estando a punto de doblar una solitaria y oscura esquina, escuchas golpes, quejidos (de quien supones son del que golpean) y risas. Te quitas tu capucha roja y tus jeans, los capchalogueas y sacas tu peluca negra y te la colocas cuanto antes para enfrentarlos.

-_Sup?_-Llegas con ellos una vez listo con tu traje cutre e irónico que amas. Los tres te voltean a ver y te das cuenta de al escena; Dos ladrones golpeando a un pobre nerd en el piso, que solo se intenta cubrir a él y sus gafas de los golpes. Aunque rápidamente al escena cambia y uno de ellos va hacia a ti. Lo enfrentes golpeándole en el estomago y empujándolo, te acercas y le agarras de al camisa solo para volverlo a golpear. Aunque el alcanza a rasguñarte un poco con la pequeña navaja que tenía oculta. No te importa, sigues con tu cara de poker y acabas por noquearlo y aventárselo al sujeto que el acompañaba, que lejos de cobrar venganza por su amigos, ya estaba corriendo un par de calles arriba. Suspiras y estas apunto de retirarte, querías dormir algo antes de tu primer día de clases, pero algo te detiene.

-¡Woah!-Exclama alguien detrás de ti y miras al chico intentando ponerse de pie, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios y su mirada fija en ti.-Cielos, ¡eres como un superhéroe!-Exclama.

-Esa es la idea, idiota.-Respondes serio, pero interiormente te sentías alagado y confuso. Acababan de golpearlo y estaba sonriendo con sus enormes dientes frontales. Cuando se coloco las gafas una sonrisa casi aparece en tus labios, era como el típico chico dorky.

-¿Qué clase de héroe te insulta después de salvarte?-Miras como te hace un pequeño mohín y sin duda se te hace algo muy… ¿Tierno? Con esos dientes y su ceño fruncido… No, a un Strider nada le parece tierno, pero sin duda interesante podría ser la palabra correcta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntas sin pensarlo dos veces y te arrepientes al segundo que esas palabras escapan de tus labios.

-¿Uh?-Te contesta.-John Egbert.-Te encoges de hombros. No sabes ni porque preguntaste, supones que es una de las cosas estúpidas que las personas hacen. Aunque no te guste ser una persona, tú eres un Strider. Giras sobre tus talones y estas apunto de desaparecer en las sombras cuando John te toma del brazo.-¡Espera!-Te dice apurado y volteas sorprendido.-¿Quién eres?-Te sueltas y te alejas un par de pasos, volteando sobre tu hombro sonríes ligeramente.

-El cuervo.-Y regresas la mirada al frente, empezando a irte de ese lugar con estilo. No estas muy seguro, pero jurarías que escuchas un "_Wuai, como el de la película_" y no puedes evitar sentir pena ajena.


End file.
